


Restless Virgins

by CupcakeCait



Series: Restless Virgins [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry are 15 year old best friends. And virgins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Virgins

                                                                                     

 

_An AU in which Harry and Zayn are 15 year old best friends. And virgins._

***

"Guess what?" Harry demanded as soon as Zayn opened the door.

Zayn couldn't help the way his stomach fluttered when he saw how brightly Harry was smiling, his dimples were downright dazzling. "What's going on?" he asked, leading his friend upstairs to his bedroom.

"I've got a date."

At his announcement the fluttering in Zayn's stomach began to feel more like an ache. " _You've_ got a date? With who?"

"You don't know her. I met her at my church."

"Ohhh, a church girl. Guess you don't have to worry that you don't know how to kiss then, do ya?"

"Shut up. Shit, I should kiss her right? Like at the end of the date?"

"Yeah, I mean you should probably at least try. You're like the only boy in our grade who hasn't kissed a girl."

"Shut it, Zayn, you've kissed one girl and it shouldn't even count because Perrie's kissed everyone."

"Everyone but you," Zayn taunted.

"But how do I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss someone."

"I dunno, you just do it."

"Thanks, that's super helpful," Harry whined. 

"What do you want, a demonstration?" Zayn teased, taking a seat on his twin bed.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, that'd be better than making a fool of myself, right?" Harry asked, sitting down next to him.

Zayn didn't know why, but his heart rate picked up a bit as he thought about what Harry was asking for. If any of his other friends had suggested something like this he would have known that they were just kidding, but this was Harry and Harry was different. Everything was different with Harry. But still, Zayn had to be sure he wasn't being set up.

"You're taking the piss, right?"

"Come on, Zee, you know how I get. If I go in there blind I'll get nervous and end up slobbering on her or something."

"Well, I don't want you slobbering on me!"

"Then show me how to do it right," Harry demanded, putting his hands on Zayn's shoulders and turning his body so that they were facing each other.

Harry's hands felt big and strong on Zayn's shoulders, and he looked so nervous and sweet that there was no way that Zayn could turn him down. And truthfully, he had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"Okay, on one condition: whatever happens in this bedroom stays in this bedroom, okay?" Zayn asked, though he already knew that he could trust Harry. They'd been sharing secrets for years.

"Of course. I don't kiss and tell."

"Actually, you don't kiss at all," Zayn pointed out with a smirk.

"Just hurry up and kiss me already!"

Zayn chuckled at Harry's eagerness, but when he saw him lick his lips he stopped laughing. Instead he licked his own lips and tried to calm his breathing. "Okay, so you should like touch her hair or her face or something," he instructed, and Harry immediately lifted a hand to Zayn's cheek. Zayn's skin tingled where he touched him, and it took a minute for him to remember how to speak. "And then you just kinda graze her lips with yours."

Harry leaned in immediately, and Zayn felt his soft lips press against his own. He started to pull back, ready to tell Harry when he should open his mouth, but Harry was already there, tilting his head and parting his lips. Zayn's lips parted automatically, an involuntary response to having Harry's mouth so close, and the next thing he knew he felt a tongue moving against his own.

Harry had been right, Zayn had only ever kissed one girl before, and it had been nothing like this.  _This_ was amazing, better than Zayn ever knew a kiss could be. Harry's tongue curled around his own, hot and slow and perfect. He knew that he should break the kiss, that the lesson should be complete, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

He felt one of Harry's hands wrap around the back of his neck while the other one slid down to his waist. He put his hands on Harry's cheeks and before he knew it their upper bodies were connected everywhere, tongues meeting tongues and hands searching for any bare skin the could find.

The only place that they weren't touching was the one place where Zayn really wanted to be touched. He swore his dick got hard the minute Harry's lips met his, and it was now throbbing painfully against his zipper. He angled one of his legs onto the bed so that he was even closer to him.

Harry slid one of his hands down Zayn's side, and when it brushed against the tent in his jeans Zayn moaned into his mouth. Harry pulled away at the noise, and Zayn had to stop himself from whimpering over the loss of contact. Harry kept his face right near Zayn's, their breath mingling. 

"I'm sorry, but this is good, right? I mean, I should know how to make out with her, just in case, yeah?" he asked, sliding his hand up Zayn's leg.

Zayn nodded eagerly. "And you should...I dunno, you might want to know what she might do to you too, yeah? Just so you're prepared."

Harry's breathing seemed to pick up even more. "That's a good idea. I should know what girls do to guys so I can be ready for anything. Are you, ummm...are you hard?"

Zayn nodded shyly and looked down to their laps. Harry was obviously turned on too, and the sight of his length pressing against his tight jeans made Zayn even harder.

"So, what's the next step?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. I think we should just touch each other, you know? Like, do whatever feels natural."

Harry nodded and leaned forward to kiss Zayn again. Zayn hadn't realized how much he'd been missing Harry's lips against his the whole time they'd been talking, but he had. Those lips were made for kissing, and Zayn couldn't help but wonder how they would feel on the rest of his body.

He pulled away and started to tug his shirt up. "Sorry, it's just kinda hot in here. Is this okay?" he asked as he pulled his shirt all the way off. Harry didn't say anything, just tore his own shirt off and placed his hands on Zayn's thighs, only inches from where he really wanted them.

They began kissing again, but Zayn barely noticed. All he could feel were Harry's hands inching up his legs. They were moving slowly, so much so that Zayn could barely stand it, but when they reached their destination he realized it was well worth the wait. Zayn's breath hitched as Harry began to palm him through his jeans, and he slid his own hand down Harry's chest, wanting to make him feel good too.

Harry was hard as a rock, and Zayn loved the feel of him under his palm. Soon they were just panting against each other's mouths, too focused on rubbing each other harder, faster, _more_. The room was filled with their pants and moans and Zayn knew that he was going to come soon.

Suddenly he felt Harry's phone vibrating under his forearm, and it snapped him back to reality again. They broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Do you need to get that? It might be your date."

Harry shook his head. "It's just my alarm. For the date."

Zayn's heart sunk. He suddenly wasn't very excited about his friend going out with this mystery girl. "Do you need to go?" he asked.

"I don't really want to go yet," Harry admitted, looking into Zayn's lust filled eyes. "And I really can't go anywhere until I take care of this," he said, indicating his hard-on.

Zayn blushed. "Yeah, that might scare her off. Do you wanna...?" he started, motioning towards the loo.

Harry shrugged. "Well, you've got the same problem, right? Maybe we should just take care of it here...together."

Zayn aimed for a nonchalant tone, though inside he was shaking with excitement. "Yeah, I mean, I don't see why not. No big deal, right?"

Harry nodded and scooted back until his back was against the wall, his long legs hanging off the side of the bed. He started to unbutton his jeans, and Zayn knew that he should be doing the same, but he couldn't move. He was too focused on Harry, watching him unzip his jeans and slide them down far enough that he could reach into his boxers. Zayn bit his lip as Harry pulled his dick out. It was huge and hard and looked so fucking good that Zayn was worried for a second that he might come in his pants.

He shifted until his back was positioned against his headboard. Harry was directly in front of him, and he had a perfect view of his hand sliding up and down his cock. He watched Harry swipe a bead of precome with his thumb and suddenly Zayn couldn't get his pants off quick enough. He pushed them all the way off before pulling his dick out of the hole in his boxers. He spread his legs a bit, wanting Harry to be able to see him too.

Harry's eyes immediately went to Zayn's cock, and Zayn decided to put on a bit of a show. He licked his palm before bringing it to his base and began to stroke himself slowly, all the way to his tip and back down again. He moaned as his thumb ran over his sensitive slit, and noticed that Harry's hand began to move faster.

Zayn had imagined this so many times, picturing what Harry would look and sound like as he jacked off, but the real thing was so much better. Harry's skin was pale and perfect, his cheeks were flushed pink. But it was his lips that drove Zayn to start pumping his cock as hard and fast as he could. They were parted and bright red and wet from Harry licking them, and Zayn could perfectly picture what they would look like wrapped around him. 

Harry had begun whimpering, and his hand was beating out an erratic path. Zayn picked up his own pace, his hand moving so quickly that it looked like a blur. He couldn't wait to come, and he couldn't wait to see Harry come too. "I'm close. Are you close?" he managed to ask him.

"Yeah," Harry groaned. "Where do you want to come?"

"Huh?" Zayn asked, barely able to focus as he felt his balls start to tighten.

"You can...come with me."

"Yeah, yeah I will. I'm almost there."

"No, I mean...you can come on me," Harry whispered as his legs started to shake.

Zayn almost came right then, the thought alone enough to push him over the edge. But Harry looked so fucking hot jerking off, and he had sounded almost desperate to have Zayn come on him. And Zayn was desperate to do it. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more. So he held back until he was on his knees right beside Harry, his free hand supporting him against the wall so that he was practically on top of the other boy.

Harry looked even better up close, his dick so much bigger than Zayn had ever imagined, the head swollen and red and ready. Zayn forced himself to keep his eyes open as he stroked himself a little slower, wanting this moment to last. Harry seemed to have the same idea, his motions slowing as he stared at Zayn's cock. 

The temptation was too much for both boys, and soon their hands began to move faster as their bodies crept closer and closer to one another. "Fuck Zayn, this feels so fucking good," Harry moaned.

"So good. I'm- I'm gonna come, okay?" Zayn asked as he felt the heat building in his stomach.

"Yeah, come, come on me. I'm coming too," Harry groaned as his body jerked and rope after rope of white come began to spurt out of him. A bit of it hit Zayn's hand as he fisted himself, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He began to come as well, aiming so that it landed on Harry's stomach. Their juices mingled on his abs as he pumped himself dry, and it was so fucking hot that Zayn knew he would be jerking off to the thought of it for months to come.

Zayn sat back on his bed as they caught their breath. Harry looked as relaxed and satisfied as Zayn felt, and the boys smiled at each shyly.

"I doubt my date's going to end that well," Harry said with a smirk. Zayn laughed as he handed Harry a towel and pulled his pants back up, but he found himself once again not liking the thought of Harry going out on this date.

"Aren't you gonna be late?"

"Probably. But it was worth it," Harry winked, making Zayn feel a bit better. "I'll come by tomorrow and let you know how it went. You never know, I might need some more of your expertise," he called over his shoulder as he left Zayn's room and headed down the stairs. 

Zayn stayed where he was, too overwhelmed by all that had happened to move. He smiled to himself, realizing that a fantasy that he'd had for years had just come true, and that reality had turned out to be even better than the fantasy.


End file.
